


The dancer

by Jackaboyblu



Category: Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaboyblu/pseuds/Jackaboyblu
Summary: Kaylynn goes to visit her friend Kat in LA for a while,Kat is dating a famous vine/youtuber named Sam from Sam and Colby,Both kaylynn and Colby are singleWill sparks fly, or will kaylynns private life be to private for Colby?





	1. Chapter 1

Kaylynns POV:

I wake up and look at the clock...Its may 12th! Today is the day I get to go visit My best friend since childhood, her name is katrina! As Im getting my stuff ready to go to the airport my phone rings.. 

“Angel!!” I hear Kat say as soon as I answer “Kitty Kat!” I respond, as I get into the uber “how are you angel, are you excited?? I have so much planned for when your here” she says. 

“Yes kat im super excited, Im glad to be getting out of here for a while, though i’ll miss the kiddos” she laughs “oh yea your a dance teacher! I wish you would’ve came with me when first moved to LA.” 

I sigh as I get out of the uber and wave bye “I know kat, but LA just is not what I wanna do, I dont want to go to photoshoots and be on camera and everything you do, I like my little private life” I say to her.

“I know love I know, but you can’t be happy all by yourself there, I bet your still single aren't you”..I stay quiet for a couple of seconds and respond “yes kat I am still a single pringle.”

“Oh hon..oh by the way Sam says hello” she says, “HELLO SAMBAM” I scream into the phone laughing, I hear sam and kat laughing on the other end, “guys I gotta go, Im about to board.” I tell them.

They say goodbye and I turn off my phone and board the plane..

LA here I come I think to myself…


	2. swimsuits and confessions

Kaylynns POV:

6 hours later after plane ride

I get off the plane and grab my bag waiting for katrina. My phone starts buzzing, Its a text from kat “Hey chicky we are outside!!” “we?” I respond, “just come see” she text back.

I put my phone away and go outside looking for them… ‘KITTY KAT!!” I scream as soon as I see her and we both run to eachother.

“Kaylynn!” she says as she hugs me tight. “Ive missed you so much kat!” “Ive missed you to little bug!” we both laugh and pull away. I turn to see sam “sambam! How have you been dude?” I say to sam, He laughs and grabs my suitcase “Ive been good little bug, now come on im hungry and you have to meet the guys.” he says to me and puts my bags in the car.   
“Can we get burger king? Im craving their burger and fries” I ask as we drive away, sam and kat in the front and me in the back seat. Kat turns to me and nods her head smiling at me “sure kaylynn whatever you want” she tells me and turns back to face front.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~

We get our food and drive to Sams house to eat, I guess Im meeting Sams roommates today, which is cool, we are sitting in the living room watching willy wonka, the old version ofcourse, when all of a sudden the front door opens “SAM YOU HERE MAN” I hear a voice call “IN HERE COLBY” Sam responds and my eyes widen...COLBY?? Stupid kaylynn ofcourse colby.. He lives here to.. I say to myself in my head…

Colby walks in the room smiling “Hey sam, hey kat” he says then looks at me and smirks “Oh hello, I dont think we have met before, Im colby” He says to me holding his hand out “kaylynn” I respond shaking his hand, trying not to blush. “Kat why dont you and little bug go put on your swimsuits so we can go swimming, colby and I have to talk about video stuff”

Kat nods her head and kisses him quickly “come on kaylynn lets go! You can finally see the new swimsuit I bought you!” she says pulling me up the stairs.

Once we are upstairs she closes the room to sams room and looks at me in the eye while getting out the swimsuits “what was that down there?” she ask me handing me my swimsuit. I looks down changing… “what are you talking about kat?” I ask her.. She gives me a look at scream REALLY BITCH?? “You know what Im talking about kaylynn, dont act dumb, the way you looked at colby and the way you only gave him one word answers, thats not the silly giggling little bug I know.” I sigh at her responds “dont worry Kat its nothing, can you tie the bow in the back for me?” I ask her looking away..

I got to admit I love this swimsuit she picked out, its a 2 piece, but it covers most of the body, plus its pink and black, which are my two favorite colors together.  
She comes behind me in her pink 2 piece and starts tying the bow “Its not nothing kaylynn, If i didnt know any better I would say you have a crush on colby, sense I know for a fact you watch all of his and sams videos..” She says smirking, 

I blush hard looking away as she comes back into view. Her eyes widen and smirks bigger “OH my my my little bug, you do dont you??” she says jumping up and down and I look away nodding, she giggles “I KNEW IT” she yells and I cover her mouth “KATRINA HUSH!” I tell her, She laughs.

“Come on kaylynn lets go show off your new swimsuit, colby is gonna loveeee it” she says pulling me out of the room after putting everything away… I sigh in my head… this is gonna be a long visit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the 2 chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic for sam and Colby and my first fic with original characters, so please go easy on me hahaha!


End file.
